Terminated scene
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: John i Riley. To co sie wydarzyło w Meksyku a czego w serialu nie pokazali. :D


Autor: cybermirror

JOHN'S STORY

- John.  
- Nie chcę opuszczać tego pokoju. Powiedziała siedząc na brzegu wanny mocząc stopy.  
- Chyba wiem, w czym problem. Odpowiedziałem próbując naprawić kompresor.  
- Chodź tu, nie potrzebujemy bąbelków.  
- Miały być bąbelki, więc będę miał bąbelki.  
-Nieźle, co? Spytałem zadowolony.  
- Zawodowiec. Odpowiedziała Riley.  
- Chyba nie mieszkałeś tu ze swoją mamą, co?  
- Nie.  
- Mieliśmy chatkę na plaży. - Mieliśmy zupełnie odmienne dzieciństwo.  
- Nie zawsze było miło. - Czasem żałuję, że nie zostaliśmy tutaj. - Z dala od wszystkich.  
- Ludzie są do bani.  
- Nie tylko ludzie. Poparłem Riley.  
- Chodzi mi o to...  
-, Kiedy kogoś poznajesz, guzik cię on w zasadzie obchodzi, co nie?  
-, Kto ma na to czas?  
- Życie jest zbyt krótkie, a ludzie są do dupy.  
- Nie lubię przywiązywać się do ludzi.  
- A więc...  
- Dlaczego mieszkaliście w Meksyku?  
- Myślisz nad kłamstwem lub żartem?  
- Wcale nie. Odparłem  
- A właśnie, że tak.  
- To widać? - Po prostu nie chcę siedzieć i gadać o moim spapranym dzieciństwie.  
- Nie możemy się bawić? Spytałem.  
- Pewnie, spoko.  
- Baw się dobrze, John.  
- Nie jesteśmy jedyną parą, która znalazła się w pokoju dla nowożeńców, kompletnie się nie znając.  
Tak do końca nie mogłem jej zrozumieć, ale uznałem.  
- Masz rację. - Ludzie są do bani.  
Spojrzała na mnie z uroczym uśmiechem i zjechała do wody w ubraniu. Cały czas nie mogę jej rozgryźć. Jest inna, nieprzewidywalna, nad wyraz rozwinięta jak.  
- Zawsze się kąpiesz w ubraniu?  
- Nie.  
- To pierwszy raz, może dlatego, że tu jesteś albo dla tego, że taka jestem.  
- Chodź do mnie John.  
Nie mogłem wskoczyć tak jak stoję, bo miałem tylko te jedne spodnie.  
- Nie możesz być też spontaniczny, co? Spytała widząc, że się rozbieram.  
- Chciałbym, ale pójdziemy potem coś zjeść.  
Wszedłem w koszulce, która w części zakrywała moje bokserki.  
Jej zielono niebieskie oczy podkreślone na czarno cały czas obserwowały mnie.  
Lekko zarysowany uśmiech skrywał jej ciekawość widokiem moich gołych nóg.  
Bąbelki powietrza delikatnie masowały ciało zanurzone w wodzie.  
Siedząc naprzeciw nasze spojrzenia spotykały się pomimo jej spadających blond włosów.  
- Chcesz coś powiedzieć John? Spytała.  
- Myślę, czy użyjesz swój gwizdek antygwałtowy jak cię pocałuję?  
- Sprawdź, do czego jestem zdolna.  
Uklęknąłem w wodzie i nachylając się przylgnąłem do jej ust, delikatnie poruszając wargami.  
Jej dłonie uchwyciły mój kark przyciągając mnie mocniej do siebie.  
Po dłuższej chwili puściła mnie i zanurkowała pod wodę jak by chciała ukryć swą radość.  
Gdy podniosła się potrząsnęła głową, oparła ją o brzeg wanny, rozrzucone mokre włosy tworzyły wężyki na jej policzkach i ramionach.  
Przetarła oczy i pewnie zauważyła, że przyglądam się dwóm lekko wystającym punktom wyraźniej teraz widocznym na mokrej bluzce.  
Chwilę to trwało a przez głowę przepływało mi tysiące myśli.  
- John. Usłyszałem.  
Podniosłem tylko wzrok na jej oczy, w których odbijało się światło przypominając błysk.  
- John. Powtórzyła.  
Cofnąłem się i usiadłem na swych piętach.  
- Myślę, że to jeszcze nie ten czas. Powiedziałem.  
- A kiedy będzie ten czas, co?  
- Mówiłaś, że nie lubisz przywiązywać się do ludzi?  
- Mówiłam też: Życie jest zbyt krótkie.  
- Przywiozłeś mnie tutaj, zamówiłeś pokój dla nowożeńców i nie jesteś pewien swoich uczuć?  
- To, po co to wszystko?  
Moje myśli walczyły ze sobą.  
Riley tu była, była ze mną pewnie gotowa na następny krok, ale był ktoś jeszcze.  
Ktoś, kto siedzi głębiej w moim umyśle.  
Tylko, że jest maszyną.  
- John. Co z tobą?  
- Masz rację, życie jest zbyt krótkie.  
Uchwyciłem jej podbródek zbliżyłem swoją twarz do jej ust i pocałowałem ją, mocno pocałowałem.  
Ręce Riley powędrowały na moje plecy i delikatnie zaczęły ciągnąc koszulkę w kierunku głowy. Ściągnęła wpierw moją a potem chwilę powalczyła za swoją mokrą, przyklejoną do ciała bluzeczką.  
Jak dwie piłeczki wypadły sprężyste piersi zakończone nabrzmiałymi sutkami odbijając się raz czy dwa.  
Przyssałem się do jednego sutka podgryzając go czasami a ręką masowałem drugiego. Chyba sprawiało jej to przyjemność, bo wypięła się bardziej do przodu jednocześnie odchylając głowę.  
Gdy minęło parę dłuższych chwil, Riley wplotła dłoń w moje włosy i przywarła ustami do mnie.  
Drugą ręką masowała gładziutki tors, potem plecy, wreszcie przesunęłam dłoń niżej łapiąc mnie za pośladek.  
Wywołała pierwszy przyjemny dla mnie dreszcz, który spowodował oślizgnięcie mnie do wody. Leżałem teraz obok Riley i podziwiałem jej śmiech.  
Ruszająca się od bąbelków woda miękko obejmowała nasze ciała. Uspokajała myśli. Już zastanawiałem się czy będzie następny krok, gdy.  
Patrząc w moje oczy zaczęła ściągać pod wodą spodnie. Energicznym ruchem odrzuciła je za wannę.  
Na tle białego ciała, u zbiegu podbrzusza i pary ud ujrzałem charakterystyczny trójkącik.  
Już tylko niewielkie czarne majteczki broniły dostępu do jej sekretu.  
Moja ręka w bezwarunkowym odruchu podążyła w to miejsce próbując pomóc zaspokoić moją ciekawość.  
Ruch wody okłamał oczy.  
Tam nie było już bielizny i gdy tylko palce to potwierdziły, Riley pocałowała me usta jednocześnie rozchylając nieznacznie uda.

RILEY'S STORY

Musze spróbować, choć nie mam doświadczenia.  
Jeśli dziś dostanie to, o czym pewnie marzy każdy chłopak, będzie mój.  
Nie przeszkodzi mi nawet Cameron.  
Patrzył na moje piersi tak tajemniczo. Ściągnę mu koszulkę a potem może swoją.  
Jego usta są takie ciepłe. Rozmyślałam.  
Drażniły moją pierś, to delikatne gryzienie jest takie przyjemne.  
Rozumiem już mamy karmiące swe dzieci. Mógłby tak robić godzinami.  
Pocałuję go. Ma takie delikatne, chłopięca ciało i twarde pośladki.  
Ale głuptas, wrażliwy na mój dotyk. Udawać, że obsunął się do wody.  
Leżał tak obok mnie i patrzył na mnie. Ciekawe, o czym rozmyślał? Czy pragnął mnie?  
Ściągnę resztę ubrania.  
Leżałam nago przykryta tylko kołderką wody.  
To dla ciebie John. Nad czym się zastanawiasz? Pomyślałam.  
Wreszcie jego ręka powędrowała tam gdzie dotychczas tylko moje dłonie mogły.  
Całuj mnie John, całuj.  
Jego dłoń skierowała się niżej, między uda. Przez chwilkę błogie uczucie rozlało się po moim ciele.  
Z pożądaniem w oczach patrzył, jak reaguje na palce raz po raz gładzące moje płatki rozkoszy.  
Moja nieśmiałość długo nie pozwalała, ale ciekawość wzięła górę.  
Ręką powędrowałam do spodenek, które jako ostanie skrywały tajemnicę naszych ciał.  
Poczułam jak jego męskość pręży się cała, chcąc wydostać się z teraz już ciasnych spodenek.  
Nie wytrzymał długo, chyba zorientował się, że jest mi dość nie wygodnie i ściągnął je szybko.  
Nasze ciała przywarły do siebie.  
Przyciągając jego twarz, wargi spotkały się znowu, jednocześnie poczułam na swym łonie twardy mięsień pobudzający me krążenie, podnosi temperaturę mej kobiecej żądzy.  
No weź mnie John. Pomyślałam. To już tylko krok.  
Chyba nie usłyszał moich myśli.  
Rękami docisnęłam jego pośladki powodując jeszcze mocniejszy docisk .  
- Wejdź we mnie. Wyszeptałam.  
Dłoń wsunęłam między nasze ciała łapiąc go delikatnie za już bardzo twardą męskość.  
Nic nie mówił, oczy miał przymknięte.  
Jego oddech zdradzał mocne podniecenie.  
Kolanami rozsuną moje uda a ja nie puszczając go naprowadziłam do mych drzwi.  
Poczułam jak jego męskość zanurza się cała w moich wilgotnych, gorących, kobiecych wnętrzach.  
Ostatkiem gasnącej świadomości rozejrzałem się i przytulając się do niego poddawałam się chwilom rozkoszy.  
John zaczął poruszać biodrami w górę i w dół, a ja czułam jak coraz bardziej zagłębia się we mnie.  
Jego gorące, dyszące usta wpijały się w moją szyję potęgując coś, co miało zaraz we mnie wybuchnąć.  
Wszystko zaczynało tracić wyraźne kształty. Czy tak wygląda niebo?  
Chwilę później poczułam delikatne uderzenie.  
Wystrzelił w moje wnętrze, zalewając je swoimi sokami, jednocześnie mocno wtulając się we mnie.  
Jego twarz spoczęła na mych piersiach.  
Wyczuwałam szybkie bicie serca.  
Czułam, jakby czas się zatrzymał.  
Jesteś cały mój, nikomu cię nie oddam pomyślałam gładząc jego głowę.

Nasze usta zaczęły poznawać się na nowo.  
Wargi rozstawały się ze sobą i pocierały o siebie.  
Chciałam tu zostać na zawsze.  
Szum pieniącej się i chłodnej już wody przypomniał jednak o rzeczywistości.

- John . . .  
- Jest mi tak dobrze, tak cudownie, spokojnie i beztrosko. Odpowiedział.  
- John . . .  
- Zgłodniałam.  
- Spojrzał na mnie z uroczym uśmiechem.  
- Nie daleko jest mała knajpka.  
- Robią tam niesamowite jedzenie na święto dziękczynienia.


End file.
